


As it Comes

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun never expected pregnancy as the outcome of having sex with his boyfriend, but he learns to take life as it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not a part of my series, but also my first attempt at a (hopefully successful) chaptered story, so wish me luck:)

To say Baekhyun was excited was an understatement. They'd been waiting all week for this, and he didn't want to wait any more. They both went and got tested earlier that week, and as soon as they got the results, Baekhyun had Chanyeol's tie in his hand, dragging him to the bedroom with a grin.

"No teasing, Chan." Baekhyun whines, pinching Chanyeol's nipple gently.

"Sorry, can't help myself," Chanyeol chuckles, reaching for the nightstand to grab their lube but leaving the condom behind. After all, this is the moment they'd both been waiting anxiously for. "Spread your legs." Chanyeol instructs, lightly pushing at Baekhyun's thighs until he spreads them wider and allowed Chanyeol to eye his opening hungrily before pushing a finger in.

"Ah-more-Chan." Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol barely has half a finger in him.

"Slow down, Baek," Chanyeol snorts, slowly working his finger in and out. "It's been a little bit since we did this; you gotta let your body readjust."

"Fuck that; fuck me." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, smirking down at Chanyeol as his boyfriend carefully adds a second finger.

"Patience, hyung." Chanyeol smiles fondly at his elder.

"You make me feel old, calling me hyung. I'm like 6 months older than you." Baekhyun groans quietly, looking up at Chanyeol.

"Fine, if not hyung, what do you want me to call you?"

"Baek is fine." Baekhyun smiles, running a hand through Chanyeol's hair and tugging him up for a kiss that's eagerly returned. Chanyeol slowly stretches Baekhyun open, long fingers reaching in deep to press against the thing that makes Baekhyun's back arch and his hand tightens in Chanyeol's hair as his teeth latch onto his lower lip.

Chanyeol grins even though he thinks he can taste blood but he doesn't care because this is actually happening and he adds a third finger in his sudden haste to get inside his older boyfriend. Baekhyun chuckles and licks at the already purpling wound on Chanyeol's lip.

"Sorry, Yeollie." Baekhyun blushes slightly.

"You're okay, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol laughs breathlessly, moving to bite gently at Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'll just have to get you back." he grins, spreading all three of his fingers apart.

"I find myself okay with that." Baekhyun moans quietly as Chanyeol's fingers push in faster. "I'm good, Chan, just get inside me." Baekhyun shoves at Chanyeol's arm, pushing the lube at him again.

"Alright, Baek." Chanyeol grins, popping the lid of the lube bottle open and pouring a generous amount onto his hand before transferring it to his aching member, slicking himself up thoroughly. "You ready?" He asks, hovering over Baekhyun with a bright smile.

"I love you." Baekhyun says instead of yes.

"I love you, too." Chanyeol laughs and nuzzles into Baekhyun's neck as he slowly pushes in, both of them groaning at the feeling. They share grins as Chanyeol is fully seated against him.

 

\----

 

"What do I do? I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. Kyungsoo, what do I do? This wasn't supposed to-"

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I know, but it did happen, and now you're fucked. Well, actually, you were fucked, but now you're fucked in a different way."

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun whines, shaking his friend's arm. "What do I dooo?"

"I don't know, hyung. I've never been through something like this. Although option number one for me would be to tell Chanyeol."

"Tell me what?" Chanyeol asks as he walks into their apartment with a smile on his face.

"Evening, Baekkie." He leans down to peck Baekhyun's lips gently.

"Evening." Baekhyun mutters back, looking down at his hands.

"I'll see you guys later, Jongin needs help with something at home. Love you, hyung." Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun's cheek as he gets up and walks out of the apartment.

"Tell me what?" Chanyeol asks again, sitting on the couch next to Baekhyun and tucking his long legs under his body.

"You remember that first time we did it? I mean, without...." Chanyeol nods in understanding.

"Yeah..." He reaches out and grabs Baekhyun's hands as he starts to fiddle with his shirt. "You know you can tell me anything, Baekhyunnie."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Baekhyun nods and pulls his hands away to wipe at tears that he's sure weren't there a second ago.

"You're scaring me, Baek. Did something happen? Did someone die?" Baekhyun's head snaps up.

"What? No." He shakes his head. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Baekhyun...?" Chanyeol scoots an inch closer. "Are you...?" As soon as it's out Baekhyun nods frantically, sobs wracking his body. He leans for the support of his boyfriend - his best friend - but he leans into air because Chanyeol is off the couch and staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ch-Chan?" Baekhyun asks quietly. Chanyeol shakes his head quickly, backing up towards the door.

"I-I-I can't." He stutters out, turning and running out the door, slamming it behind him. Baekhyun jumps at the noise but falls fully onto the couch and curls into a ball, sobbing into a pillow that smells of Chanyeol.

 

\----

 

He wakes to soft words whispered in his ear as a hand pets his hair. "I'm sorry, Baekkie." He catches. "So sorry." Lots of apologies. "Didn't deserve that, I'm a dickwad." Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh at that one. "I love you, Baekhyunnie."

"I love you, too." Baekhyun mumbles, pushing the blanket - Chanyeol must've draped it over him - down to his waist and rolling onto his back so he can look at Chanyeol.

"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispers, caressing his face gently.

"I'm scared too, Chan." Baekhyun reaches over to stroke his fingers over Chanyeol's cheek gently.

"I wasn't thinking about you, Baek. I was being selfish and thinking about me." Chanyeol sighs, closing his eyes and letting a tear slip down his cheek. Baekhyun bites his lip and wipes it away for him.

"We're in this together, Yeollie." Baekhyun whispers.

"I know, Baek. I'm sorry." "I love you, Park Chanyeol."

"I love you too, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiles, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. "When did you..?"

"About a week ago. I was so scared to tell anyone, especially you." Chanyeol sighs softly and stands holding his hands out to Baekhyun.

"Let's go cuddle in our bed, okay?" Baekhyun nods and slowly stands up, back and hips protesting loudly. "You're like an old man, Baekkie." Chanyeol laughs.

"I'll have you know, Park Chanyeol, that I happen to be twenty-two."

"I happen to be twenty-one, old man." Chanyeol grins, reaching to tickle Baekhyun's sides but stopping with his hands against Baekhyun's waist. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"You're okay, Yeollie." Baekhyun smiles pulling Chanyeol down for a gentle kiss. "We have options, you know-" He starts.

"I don't want to." Chanyeol interrupts. "I mean, it's your body, it's really ultimately your decision, but it's our child, so-"

"I don't want to either." Baekhyun smiles and already their minds are made up as Chanyeol grins and runs a hand over Baekhyun's still-flat tummy. "I have an appointment tomorrow. They have to check and make sure everything's okay." Chanyeol nods.

"Can I come?"

"You have work."

"I can call in."

"Who's going to-"

"I can get Yifan to cover for me, I work at a gas station." Baekhyun sighs and looks up at Chanyeol.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Hmm, I don't think you have." Chanyeol grins, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Well, I do. Love you. A lot." Baekhyun mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie. So much." Chanyeol sighs.

 

\----

 

"Well, from the looks of it, you have a healthy baby." The doctor smiles widely at Baekhyun as he squeezes Chanyeol's hand.

"I'd say you're maybe three months along and you should start showing soon. It varies from person to person, but sometimes it's gradual- the swell- and others it's immediate, all at once." Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol.

"Whatever it is, we'll take it." They smile at each other.

"I should warn you, though, as a specialist in male pregnancy." Chanyeol moves closer to Baekhyun as he gets a worried look on his face. "In male pregnancies, the miscarriage rate is much higher than with female pregnancies. It's much more common in men simply because some men weren't made to carry children, so their body miscarries it, or because the man was reckless when doing something." He looks over Chanyeol and Baekhyun who look at each other worryingly.

"I'm sure you both will make great parents, and I hope you see through your full term." Baekhyun nods and stands - a little unsteadily - as they all start walking to the door. "I'll see you next time, Baekhyun." The doctor says.

"Yeah." Baekhyun mutters, face tucked into Chanyeol's neck.

~

"It's going to be fine, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol whispers, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair as the older starts crying gently against his chest. "Whatever happens, we're in it togeth-"

"Are you the pregnant one?" Baekhyun snaps, moving to glare at Chanyeol for a moment before looking back down. "Sorry Yeollie." He mumbles, wringing his hands in his lap.

"I'm not the pregnant one, but it's still my child too." Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's hands, pulling them apart.

"I know, I'm sorry. My hormones are already freaking out, I guess." Baekhyun says with a light chuckle, squeezing Chanyeol's hand gently.

"I understand, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol smiles, scratching lightly over Baekhyun's scalp.

"Three months ago we got tested for STDs. Today I got tested about my pregnancy." Baekhyun murmurs, moving away from Chanyeol to grab his phone as it goes off. "Hello?" He answers quietly, curling right back into Chanyeol's side.

"Hey, Baekhyun-hyung, we're going out tonight, wanna join?" Baekhyun looks down at his and Chanyeol's joined hands and then his stomach.

"Sorry Sehunnie, but I can't. I promised Chanyeol we'd stay in tonight." He lies with a sigh.

"Sucks, hyung. See you tomorrow, then?"

"See you then, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun says before hanging up.

"When are we going to-"

"Kyungsoo-ssi probably already told Jongin."

"I'm still kind of upset you told him before me." Chanyeol frowns.

"I needed a second opinion, Kyungsoo was free. If it wasn't Kyungsoo it probably would've been Sehun or Zitao."

"Sehun and Zitao were probably busy fucking each other."

"Sehun texted me after I called Kyungsoo and told me Zitao was busy with his-"

"Stop!" Chanyeol laughs, lightly cupping a hand over Baekhyun's mouth as they both laugh loudly. "Are you okay, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol asks quietly once they've calmed down.

"I'm scared as shit and the morning sickness fucking sucks, but I'm starting to think having a child won't be so bad in the end. Especially if I have you by my side."

"Always." Chanyeol answers immediately. "Always." He repeats quieter, cupping Baekhyun's jaw and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Will you make love to me, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks quietly. "Please before I'm too big. Please Chanyeol?"

"Of course, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol nods. "Anything you want." Chanyeol stands, taking Baekhyun with him as they walk to the bedroom, lips attaching once they're both naked on the bed.

"I love you, Yeollie." Baekhyun whispers softly, hand cupping the back of Chanyeol's neck as he fingers him open quickly.

"I love you too, Baekkie." Chanyeol smiles, pressing a loving kiss to Baekhyun's lips as he lubes up and pushes in. Baekhyun smiles up at Chanyeol and strokes a finger down his cheek, bringing him down for another slow kiss.


	2. He and She

(2 Months Later)

 

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Girls look just as good in blue as boys do, Chan." Baekhyun says as they stand in the entrance to what they decided would be the nursery.

"Do you like the house, Baek?" Chanyeol asks, resting his hand on Baekhyun's small belly bump, rubbing gently out of habit. Baekhyun smiles and looks up at Chanyeol.

"I like it." He nods. "The question is if she'll like it."

"I'm sure _he_ won't care." Chanyeol laughs, purposely poking fun at Baekhyun for his obvious hope of a girl child. Baekhyun pouts up at his boyfriend but pulls him down for a short kiss.

"Let's go tell him." Baekhyun smiles, grabbing Chanyeol's hand.

"Have you come to a decision?" The homeowner asks them with a warm smile.

"We'll take it." Chanyeol grins.

"Wonderful!" He smiles widely. "Do you think you could do the paperwork today? I'm leaving for Beijing in a week and I need to sell-"

"Of course." Chanyeol smiles. "You have it with you, I'm guessing?" After filling out numerous forms, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to a nearby diner to celebrate the ending of their house hunting.

"I'm so excited, Chan." Baekhyun whispers, resting his head in his hand and looking across the table at Chanyeol.

"So am I, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol grins, lifting Baekhyun's free hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"We should start looking at names." Baekhyun says idly as he takes a bite of the food that finally finished cooking.

"Already? We don't even know the gender."

"So?" Baekhyun shrugs. "It's never bad to be prepared." "

We'll start looking when we get home, Baek." Chanyeol chuckles, taking a bite as well.

"Hey, Baekhyun-hyung. Chanyeol-hyung." Kyungsoo and Jongin approach their table with smiles and waves.

"You look healthy." Jongin comments, smiling at Baekhyun.

"Feeling healthy." He laughs, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Can I?" Jongin reaches out slowly. Baekhyun chuckles and nods, letting him place his friend's hand next to his own.

"It's hard." He comments.

"Were you expecting it to be soft and squishy?" Kyungsoo laughs from behind him.

"No." Jongin throws back at Kyungsoo but Baekhyun can see the light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Here." Baekhyun moves his hand and presses down a little bit. "Feel that?"

"Shit! Yeah!" Jongin laughs.

"That's her head."

"Or maybe it's his head." Chanyeol grins at his lover across the table.

"Oh fuck off, Chanyeol." Baekhyun shoves Jongin's hand away and curls around himself.

"Let's go, Jonginnie." He faintly hears Kyungsoo mumble before he feels Chanyeol press against his side.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol whispers, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair.

"Get away from me." Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol away, moving towards the wall.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Well you did!" Baekhyun shouts, earning the attention of most of the restaurant. "Let's just go." He shoves Chanyeol out of the booth and gets up, walking out. Chanyeol sighs and stands up, throwing some money on the table before grabbing his jacket and jogging after Baekhyun. Without saying anything he walks up behind him and drapes his jacket over his shoulders.

"Let's get in the car, Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun nods and climbs into the car once Chanyeol's unlocked it. The ride home is silent and Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hand once they're back in their apartment.

"Hey, about at the restaurant-"

"It's okay, Baek." Chanyeol sighs, kissing Baekhyun's cheek.

"I'm tired." Baekhyun sighs, looking up at Chanyeol. "Cuddle with me?"

"Of course, baby." Chanyeol smiles, walking with Baekhyun to their room. "Do you want me to stop with the 'he' stuff?" Chanyeol asks quietly once they're laid down. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"No..." He finally decides. "You have a point most of the time, so I can't _really_ be mad at you." Baekhyun sighs. "Sometimes I just-"

"Snap, I get it." Chanyeol smiles, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair.

"Should probably text Jongin. Or at least Kyungsoo."

"Later. For now, you were tired, you said?" Chanyeol grins down at Baekhyun.

"I could use a kiss or two." He chuckles, pulling Chanyeol in for a soft kiss before relaxing against his chest. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Yifan's off so I'm taking his hours, especially because of today."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Chanyeol leans down. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." Baekhyun nods and kisses his cheek before closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

\----

 

When Baekhyun wakes, Chanyeol isn't by his side anymore and he can hear shuffling behind him.

"I'll see what I can do, okay? A road trip probably wouldn't be a great idea right now." _Road trip?_ Baekhyun thinks, burying his face in the pillow to listen better. "I'm aware that you'd like to meet my boyfriend _before_ he has the baby, but it's honestly not my choice and he's asleep at the moment." Baekhyun sighs. Must be Chanyeol's mother. "I gotta go, Umma. I'll talk to you later." Chanyeol hangs up, crawling back into bed with Baekhyun.

"What's up?" Baekhyun asks quietly.

"They want us to drive down there and visit them before you get to far along, but I told her it's up to you and the doctor."

"I want to if you want to." Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol leans in for a morning kiss.

"Yura's boy is a monster. I really hope your intuition or whatever is right and it's a girl." Chanyeol sighs, making Baekhyun laugh.

"Maybe." He shrugs.

"We have another month at least."

"Yeah." Chanyeol sighs, wrapping his arms back around Baekhyun's waist. "Are my babies hungry?" He asks, hand moving to Baekhyun's stomach.

"Very." Baekhyun laughs. "We never finished eating."

"Want me to see what we have or just order?"

"I'll cook something real quick, babe." Baekhyun smiles, kissing Chanyeol's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asks.

"I can cook three times faster than you, Yeollie." Baekhyun laughs. "Even with the baby in the way." He looks down at his stomach as Chanyeol leans over to press a kiss to the small hill.

"What do you want me to do?" Chanyeol asks quietly.

"Just be your quirky self." Baekhyun smiles widely, pinching Chanyeol's cheek.

"I mean to help. I can't let you do all of it." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's cheek.

"Well, you know I can't reach the mixing bowls." Baekhyun blushes. "Even just on a normal day."

"Okay." Chanyeol laughs, moving to capture Baekhyun's lips in one final kiss before climbing back out of bed.

"Have I told you today how amazing of a boyfriend you are?" Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol helps him out of bed. "I don't believe so, no." Chanyeol smiles but blushes also, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's waist. They walk to the kitchen together and Baekhyun digs through the fridge and pulls out the little food they have.

"This is delicious, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol smiles from where he's seated next to him once the food's done.

"You're just saying that." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Because it's true." Chanyeol smiles.

 

\----

 

After they buy the house, their friends help them clean up and repaint the whole thing, Baekhyun and Chanyeol happily taking to the nursery.

"When should we do the baby shower?" Baekhyun asks with a smile.

"Whenever you want to, my love." Chanyeol smiles, pressing his paint-covered right hand to Baekhyun's belly.

"Hey!" Baekhyun pouts. "This is favorite shirt."

"Sorry." Chanyeol says with a laugh, pulling his hand off and revealing a blue handprint. "I kind of like it though." He smiles. "Do yours too." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's left hand and dips his palm in the paint, letting him press it to his stomach in his own.

"My hands are so small." Baekhyun complains.

"They look good when you're fingering yourself open." Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun's ear as his hand drops from his stomach.

"Don't say stuff like that." Baekhyun groans, looking up at Chanyeol and pulling him into a kiss with his clean hand.

"Hey, no more babies in here." Kyungsoo says, making Chanyeol laugh and pull away.

"No worries, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol grins as they turn to the door. "Do we all get to mark the shirt?" Kyungsoo grins, pointing at the shirt.

"This one's ours. Maybe tomorrow." Baekhyun smiles, looking down at his and Chanyeol's handprints on his shirt.

"It's cute." Jongin smiles. "We're all going to go get something to eat. Coming with?" He lays his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as the older's arm comes around Jongin's waist.

"Yeah, we're coming." Baekhyun smiles widely. "Just let us wash off our hands." He laughs as the both lift up their blue hands.

 

\----

 

"When does your lease end?" Jongdae asks as all twelve of them are sitting around a table in a restaurant.

"Next week." Chanyeol answers as Baekhyun takes another bite of food.

"We'll get your house all prettied up before then." Yixing smiles, wrapping his arm around Jongdae's shoulders.

"Thank you guys so much for helping, by the way." Baekhyun says with a grin.

"No problem. We're all excited. The first of us to have a baby." Zitao comments, arm around Sehun. Baekhyun sees Luhan's face fall and he looks down at the table. He sighs and looks at Chanyeol, grabbing his arm and pulling a pen he remembered he had in his pocket. He writes on the napkin and holds it up for only Chanyeol to see.

"Let's talk about it at home." He says quietly in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun nods and looks back down at his food, continuing to eat even though his stomach is churning.

~

"I just thought it'd be nice, even if they do end up with their own child." Baekhyun says quietly to Chanyeol, turning the television off.

"Minseok said they were talking about adoption, but they aren't sure." Chanyeol says quietly. "We still have another four months to think about godparents." He adds.

"I know, I feel so bad for them, they'd been trying for months before we even thought about sex without condoms." Baekhyun sighs, lacing his fingers through Chanyeol's.

"I know, baby, but this is something we really have to think through."

"I know, Yeollie. And I know everyone else would understand if we chose them." He looks down and places his hand over Chanyeol's handprint on his shirt.

"Hey." Chanyeol tips his chin up. "We'll figure it all out. It'll be good. We'll be fine." Chanyeol smiles reassuringly, cupping Baekhyun's cheek.

"I know." Baekhyun sighs, nodding. "I know..." He mumbles, pulling Chanyeol into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Baekhyunnie. And I cannot wait to move." Chanyeol grins.

 

\----

 

"It's finally ours, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun smiles, looking around their living room. The paint is dry and all their furniture is moved in - Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun didn't lift a finger - so they can finally call it their home.

"Right on time, too." Chanyeol says, leaning down to peck Baekhyun's lips. "I love you."

"Is your mom still bothering you about visiting?"

"She said yesterday that she's talking to dad and Yura about coming here instead." Chanyeol leads Baekhyun to sit on their couch in their new living room.

"When?" Chanyeol goes quiet and looks down at his lap, mumbling something. "When, Chan?" Baekhyun repeats.

"Tomorrow." Chanyeol says quietly.

"What!?" Baekhyun shrieks, standing up and staring down at Chanyeol. "And you're telling me _now_!?"

"I figured you'd react like this so I thought I'd wait-"

"Wait for what? Until they got here? Would that have gone over better, Chanyeol!? 'Oh hey, didn't the _father of your child_ tell you we're coming today'? We _just_ moved, Chanyeol! Dammit!" Baekhyun paces across the living room in front of the television.

"Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol trails off.

"Just shut up." Baekhyun snaps. "Let me blow off some steam, okay?" He takes a deep breath. "Look. I think it's wonderful your family wants to meet me. Really, I do. I want to meet them too, trust me. But we just _moved_ , Chanyeol. I want to lay in bed all day with my boyfriend and talk about how we're going to _raise_ a _child_ -"

"Fiancé." Chanyeol interrupts, making Baekhyun stop everything.

"What?" He turns to Chanyeol.

"If you'll have me." Chanyeol walks to Baekhyun and gets on one knee. "Will you marry me, Baekhyun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger! ^.^
> 
> Btw I'm pretty sure that isn't how.house-buying works, but oh well :)


	3. One Hundred Percent

"Chanyeol!" Yura squeals excitedly as Chanyeol opens the door.

"Noona!" Chanyeol grins, hugging his older sister tightly.

"Umma! Who that is?" A little boy tugs at Yura's pants and they all turn to Baekhyun, who blushes and looks down until Chanyeol grabs his hand and pulls him closer.

"That is Sukbu Chanyeol's boyfriend." Yura answers her son, lifting him into her arms. Baekhyun nods and smiles widely before stepping back and letting Chanyeol's family into their house.

"Oh, such a nice paint job." His dad trails his hand over a series of green vines painted as if they're coming from the ceiling.

"Yixing makes beautiful paintings," Baekhyun says softly, happily eying all the small paintings around the room. "He asked to paint the nursery, but since we don't know the gender, we didn't want anything too specific on the walls."

"Jungle animals are always a good non-gender specific choice." Yura smiles at Baekhyun, making the brunette instantly comfortable in her presence.

"I like her." He says quietly to Chanyeol, making the younger's grin widen as he leans to press a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek, being mindful of the young eyes on them.

~

Skipping formalities, they spend the rest of the day talking about Chanyeol and Baekhyun's after-baby plans and discussing child-raising tips.

"Umma, Jun go potty." Jun-Suh -Yura's son- says quietly.

"Okay, let's go." She stands before looking at her brother.

"First door on the left." He smiles, watching her walk her son to the bathroom.

"I think you two are going to be great parents." Chanyeol's mom says softly, looking between her son and his lover.

"Thank you, umma." Chanyeol smiles, looking at his mom before back at Baekhyun.

"We never looked at names." Baekhyun says quietly, remembering the promise Chanyeol made him a few weeks ago.

"We'll look tonight, deal?" Chanyeol smiles, leaning down for a soft kiss that's interrupted by his parents.

"Sorry." He chuckles as Jun-Suh and Yura come back down the hall.

"We should go out to dinner." Yura suggests.

"Brilliant." Chanyeol's dad grins, standing. He and his mother do the some thing before he turns to help Baekhyun up.

"Thanks." Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol's cheek.

"Do you love Sukbu Chanyeol?" Jun-Suh tugs on Baekhyun's pants.

"Jun! I'm sorry." Yura smiles at Baekhyun, who squats to the child's level.

"It's okay, Yura." He smiles.

"When did you start calling me Yura?" She frowns at Baekhyun.

"Noona." He corrects, making her grin before he turns back to Jun-Suh.

"I love Sukbu Chanyeol very much." Baekhyun says truthfully.

"I like you." Jun-Suh decides, pinching Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun laughs and pats the top of Jun-Suh's head.

"I like you too, Jun-Suh." Baekhyun tells the child, making him grin and throw his arms around Baekhyun's neck.

"Careful, Jun-Suh." Yura and Chanyeol say at the same time as Baekhyun almost falls backwards.

"I'm okay, Chan." Baekhyun smiles up at Chanyeol as he catches him.

"Only because I caught you." He teases. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and let's Chanyeol help him stand back up.

"I'm not even that big yet." Baekhyun protests, looking down at his stomach.

"I know." Chanyeol smiles, tipping Baekhyun's chin up.

"You guys are too cute. Let's go." Yura smiles.

 

\----

 

"So his whole family is there?" Yixing asks over the phone.

"Parents, sister, and nephew." Baekhyun nods with a sigh.

"Wow. Sometimes we visit my family in China and it's insane. And that's just my parents." Yixing laughs.

"Yeah." Baekhyun bustles around the kitchen, eggs sizzling on the stove. "Xing, I wanted to talk to you about something." Baekhyun looks around, even looking down the hallway to make sure Chanyeol isn't listening.

"Come on, I don't have all day, Baek." Yixing chuckles.

"Godparents." Baekhyun sighs. "I, I told Chanyeol I want to choose Luhan and Minseok, but he says we'll need to talk about it more."

"Oh, it'd be great if you chose them!" Yixing squeals, followed by a "Sorry, baby." Baekhyun assumes is for Jongdae. "Are you going to choose them?"

"Like I said, Chanyeol wants to talk about it more, but I can be pretty persuasive." Baekhyun smirks. Someone clears their throat behind him and he quickly turns and blushes at the sight of Yura.

"Hi, noona." He mumbles.

"Good morning, Baekhyun. Anything I can do to help?" Baekhyun looks down at the pan before turning back to Yura.

"Would Jun-Suh prefer scrambled eggs?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you want me to make them?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, Baekhyun." She smiles, moving into the kitchen.

"You there, Baek?" Yixing asks.

"Yeah, sorry. Yura woke up." Baekhyun apologizes as he points to the cupboard they keep the bowls in before flipping the eggs.

"Ah. I have to go too, Jongdae's always horny when he wakes up."

"Ah! TMI, hyung!"

"Sorry. See you later Baek." Yixing says before hanging up.

"What are you persuading my brother into?" Yura asks with a knowing smile, making Baekhyun blush again as he puts his phone on the counter.

"You heard that, huh." He looks down, turning the pan off.

"I did." She laughs. "Its okay. Can't say I've never used sex as an incentive. Never did it while I was pregnant though." Yura nudges Baekhyun's shoulder with hers. "He really loves you, you know." She smiles fondly.

"I know." Baekhyun looks down at his belly bump. "I love him, too."

"It's obvious between you guys."

"Is it?" He looks up at her.

"Very. I wish I had been half as in love when I had Jun."

"You can use the pan if you want." He hands her the pan he had cooked the eggs in so she can cook her son's eggs.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Not to be rude, but-"

"He wasn't ready for a child." Yura answers quickly. "Wanted to see other people, agreed to pay child support and everything." She shrugs. "It was a while ago, I'm over it. I love my son, and he loves me."

"And I love you." Chanyeol says in Baekhyun's ear as he wraps his arms around his waist.

"Shit, Chan!" Baekhyun jumps, turning quickly to look at the younger man.

"Sorry, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol chuckles, leaning in for a morning kiss.

"Good morning, Chanyeol." Yura interrupts with a laugh.

"Good morning, noona." Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun to pull his sister into a tight hug. "Smells delicious." He smiles at his lover and sister.

"Baekhyun did it all, these are just for Jun." Yura quickly corrects him.

"You're wonderful, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol laughs, hugging Baekhyun close to his body but not too tightly.

"I love you too, Chan." Baekhyun smiles, nuzzling into Chanyeol's neck and pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

"PDA in the kitchen!" A voice laughs, making them pull back to see Chanyeol's parents with Jun-Suh cuddled into his grandfather.

"He loves his harabeoji." Yura grins, walking over to take her son from her father.

~

Once they finish eating, they take Jun-Suh to a nearby park, letting the little boy be himself with other children.

"Should we tell them now?" Chanyeol asks in Baekhyun's ear as he laces their fingers together.

"If you want." Baekhyun smiles, turning to look at Chanyeol.

"Alright." They stand up, approaching Chanyeol's family. "Guys, we probably should've told you earlier, but..." Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun, who hold his left hand up.

"I'm not his boyfriend anymore." He grins. His mom and Yura squeal while his dad grins at them.

"When!?" Yura asks.

"The night before last." Chanyeol answers with a wide smile as Baekhyun let's the girls fawn over the ring.

"Why are your hands so much better than mine? Yura pouts, closely examining Baekhyun's fingers And making the brunette blush.

"Yours are nice." He assures her.

"And yours are beautiful. I wish my hands were as good as yours." She sighs, dropping Baekhyun's hand.

"I like your hands too, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol breaks away from his conversation with his dad to place his hand on Baekhyun's stomach and kiss his cheek.

"You only like them on your-" Baekhyun stops and his blush darkens as he looks down and puts his hand over Chanyeol's. Chanyeol and his family laugh as Baekhyun buries his red-hot face in his neck.

"Its okay, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol chuckles in his ear. "You're right, if it helps." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and kisses Chanyeol's cheek.

 

\----

 

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Baek."

"And I really don't want to have sex, look at the compromises we make for each other." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Chanyeol pulls back and frowns at Baekhyun.

"I don't want to if you don't." He says.

"I want to talk about this." Baekhyun says firmly, making Chanyeol sigh. "We find out the gender tomorrow, we should have the baby shower in the next few weeks, and we should announce it then."

"Why do you know this?"

"I was talking about it with Yura-"

"Yura, of course." Chanyeol sighs. "Listen, Chan." Baekhyun sits up carefully, Chanyeol following suit. "Imagine how good it would feel. For all of us involved." Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hands.

"Baek, I love you, I really do." Chanyeol starts.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" Baekhyun sighs.

"If this is what you feel is right, then I'll trust you. One hundred percent." Baekhyun looks quickly up at Chanyeol.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly.

"One hundred percent." Chanyeol repeats, nodding with a smile. Baekhyun grins and throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I wanna have sex now." He says with a laugh in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter, but big plans for 4:)


	4. The 'B' Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update guys :) I am so sorry, but I've been at band camp and even before that I had writers block. I've had so much help with this chapter, I can't even begin to thank my friend. (I don't know her user I'm sorry :() I'm really happy with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

_ The baby shower is going great _ Baekhyun thinks. Their living room is covered in streamers and ribbons, pink balloons in the corners and all over the floor as their ten closest friends gather around.

"Alright guys, we're playing the baby game!" Baekhyun announces, holding a bag of plastic clothespins. Various groans echo through the room but he passes everyone a pin anyway. "Everyone should know the rules, but I'm gonna say them anyway. The original rules are that you can't say 'baby' or 'mom' but considering the circumstances, we're cutting the second one, so no one can say the word 'baby' once they have the clothespin." Baekhyun reaches into the bag and hands Chanyeol one before pinning one to his shirtsleeve.

"Hate this game." He hears Yixing mutter, making Jongdae laugh.

"Only because it's your favorite thing to call me." He grins, leaning to kiss the tip of Yixing's nose.

"Why are we doing this, hyung?" Sehun whines.

"How come you never call me hyung, Sehunnie?" Zitao pouts at his best friend.

"Because we're fucking, that's weird." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Jongdae-hyung is fucking Yixing-hyung and he still calls him hyung." Zitao argues.

"It's weird!" Sehun whines, shoving at Zitao's arm. Baekhyun laughs and turns to Chaneyol, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I bet they'll be more than fucking in less than three months."

"Yeah." Chanyeol laughs loudly, nodding.

"Okay, guys! We're gonna play another game to get the real ones started." Sehun and Zitao stop bickering long enough to look at Baekhyun. "Chanyeol is going to read a list of items and everyone - including myself - has to guess how much they each cost, and the person who is the closest wins. Got it?

"I don't think you should be allowed to play, hyung." Kyungsoo points out. "Isn't that cheating?"

"I chose stuff we haven't bought yet so that he can't cheat, don't worry." Chanyeol assures their friends, grinning at Baekhyun, who pouts.

"You aren't gonna help me cheat, Yeol?" He jokes, scooting impossibly closer to Chanyeol and batting his eyelashes.

"Nope." Chanyeol laughs, leaning down and pecking Baekhyun's lips before standing and moving. "Okay, like a 30 or so pack of diapers." Chanyeol starts, leaving everyone to write down their pricing opinions. In the end it is Baekhyun who wins and Kyungsoo throws his pen at Chanyeol, claiming that it's because he can't hurt Baekhyun.

~

After a few more games, Chanyeol declares it present time and forces everyone to sit in a circle with them while Baekhyun opens the presents.

 _Once that's over_ he thinks _we can announce the godparents._

"Thank you so much, you guys. This has really been a great day." Baekhyun grins at all his and Chanyeol's friends, squeezing Chanyeol's hand.

"No problem, Baek." Jongdae smiles widely, arms around Yixing's waist. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with an excited smile. Chanyeol nods and leans forward to peck his lips.

"Go for it baby." He mumbles for only Baekhyun to hear, or so he thinks.

"I heard that!" Luhan shouts, crawling quickly towards Chanyeol and taking his clothespin

"Guys, we have something exciting to announce." Baekhyun says, successfully getting everyone's attention away from Luhan's goofiness. "Chanyeol and I have put a lot of thought into this, and we've decided..." Baekhyun takes a deep breath as Chanyeol squeezes his hand. "We've decided we want Luhan and Minseok to be the godparents of our baby girl." The room erupts into cheers, laughs and grins, except for Luhan who quickly stands and walks out of the backdoor to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's house.

"I'll talk to him-" Minseok starts to get up back Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I'll do it, hyung." Baekhyun smiles, standing and following Luhan outside.

"Go away Minseok." Luhan says quietly.

"It's my house." Baekhyun jokes, slowly lowering himself next to Luhan where he's sitting on the deck stairs. Luhan glances over at Baekhyun before looking away.

"It's not fair." Luhan mumbles.

"I know, I'm sorry, hyung." Baekhyun wraps his arm around Luhan's shoulders.

"This is all just a pity move, huh?" Luhan looks at Baekhyun. "This is all because the doctors say I can't have children, isn't it?"

"Lu." Baekhyun rubs Luhan's shoulder. "Chanyeol and I talked about this a lot. We want it to be you guys because you guys would be amazing parents and if anything ever happened to us, we'd want you guys to take care of our daughter." Luhan looks across the yard, not making eye contact with Baekhyun. "It sucks ass that you can't have children, hyung. I'm sorry that it just happened with us, but we still love you. All of us." Baekhyun scoots a little closer to Luhan.

"Have you looked at names yet?" The elder sniffles, turning to Baekhyun.

"We have." Baekhyun nods. "We're open for suggestions."

"Are you open for tears because I feel them coming."

"Always. Come here." Baekhyun pulls Luhan into a hug and ends up crying with him, tears falling without reason other than his hormones.

"Your belly is really cute." Luhan comments once he's calmed down from crying, hand gently resting on it.

"Thanks, I guess." Baekhyun chuckles, patting Luhan's back. "Are we okay, hyung?"

"We're okay." Luhan nods, smiling up at Baekhyun.

"Let's go back inside. Minseok was worried about you."

"I think he wants to leave me." Luhan says abruptly, making Baekhyun freeze.

"What? That's insane, hyung. He loves you."

"He wants kids, Baek, and I can't give that to him."

"He loves you, and there are other ways to have children."

"But-"

"Stop. Have this conversation with him, hyung." Baekhyun carefully stands, waiting until Luhan does the same and wipes the stray tears from his cheeks. "Come on. We have fiancés to get back to." He smiles, grabbing Luhan's hand.

"Wait." Luhan puts his hand on Baekhyun's chest, effectively stopping him. Baekhyun frowns but Luhan simply reaches up and takes his clothespin. "You said the 'b' word." He laughs before they walk back in and Chanyeol greets Baekhyun with a worried look.

"Were you crying?" He asks softly, but Baekhyun looks over as Luhan crawls into Minseok's lap and hooks his arms over his shoulders.

"Hormones." Baekhyun says with a sigh, turning to kiss Chanyeol gently. "I love you." Baekhyun hums, smiling softly.

"I love you too. Is he okay?"

"I hope so." Baekhyun sighs, looking up at the younger man.

"He take yours too?" Chanyeol asks with a grin.

"Yep." Baekhyun laughs as they watch Luhan unclip Yixing's clothespin, much to Jongdae's delight.

By the end of the night Minseok and Luhan are the only two with pins, and Minseok's one is nothing against Luhan's eleven.

"I think it's safe to say Luhan-hyung won." Sehun laughs, laying his head on Zitao's shoulder.

"That's my _baby_." Minseok laughs as Luhan happily reaches over to confiscate his as well.

"Congrats." Baekhyun laughs, giving Luhan a small smile.

\----

 

Once Minseok falls asleep, Luhan climbs out of bed and walks down the stairs to sit at their dining room table, looking down at the engagement ring Minseok bought him.

 

****

 

_"Your body just can't, Mr. Lu. I'm sorry." The doctor said, looking solemnly at Luhan and Minseok._

_"You're saying I can't have children?" Luhan quickly sat up, looking between the doctor and Minseok._

_"It's okay, Lu. We can always adopt." Minseok said optimistically, rubbing Luhan's shoulder gently._

_"So you're saying I can't have children? Like ever?" Luhan felt tears start in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." the doctor looked helplessly at Minseok, who sighed and attended to consoling his fiancé._

_"Let's go home, okay Lu?" He said quietly._

****

 

Luhan sighs and takes the ring off, looking down at it with a small smile.

****

_'Where the hell are you?' Luhan angrily texted Minseok, fingers pressing hard on the keys._

_'Almost there, my love. Wait for me a little more, okay?' Minseok texted back, making Luhan groan. Minseok was always his weak spot. He shifted in his seat, the park bench digging into his back. Suddenly a flash of color was thrown at him as Minseok rushed forward and pulled him off the bench._

_"What the fuck, Minseok!?" Luhan shrieked, hands scrabbling for purchase and finding it on Minseok's shoulders._

_"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Minseok grinned at Luhan, out of breath._

_"Not yet, no." Luhan smiled widely, leaning forward for a kiss but making no contact as Minseok fell to one knee._

_"I really fucking love you, Luhan." Minseok opened a black velvet box, looking hopefully up at Luhan as his hand flew to his mouth with a gasp. "Will you marry me?" Minseok asked even though it was implied._

_"What the fuck?" Luhan looked down at him, making Minseok's face fall. "You shouldn't even have to ask." He grinned, pulling Minseok to his feet and placing a kiss on his lips._

****

"What are you doing up, baby?" Minseok slides into the seat next to Luhan, wiping away his tears.

"Just thinking." Luhan places the ring on the table and turns to Minseok. "I'm sorry I can't give you children, hyung." He mumbles.

"Oh, Lu. Is that what this is about?" Luhan nods and Minseok sighs, picking the ring up and slipping it back into Luhan's finger. "I love you, Lu. You're my one and only. I don't need kids when I have you." Luhan looks away from Minseok as the tears fall harder. "Look at me." Minseok grabs Luhan's chin. "I love you, and I always have. Always will. It doesn't matter to me whether we have kids or not, not if it takes you from my side. When I say I want kids, what I mean is that I want a family, Lu, with you. I want to spend forever with you, whether it's with children or not.  
"You make me the happiest man on earth, just being with you is worth all the finest gold, and even the mightiest treasure could never beat you in a contest. You're the one I love, Lu, and your infertility isn't going to change that. Nothing is."

Luhan looks into Minseok's eyes as he talks, waiting until he's done to throw his arms around his neck and hug him close, crying against his shoulder. They spend a few minutes like that before Luhan pulls back.

"'I love you too' could never measure up to that speech, but they're the only words that seem appropriate." He smiles and - while still crying - pulls Minseok into a kiss.

"Can we go to bed now?" Minseok smiles sheepishly.

"Sure, hyung." Luhan laughs quietly, standing up and dragging Minseok with him.

\----

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun quietly.

"I think they'll be just fine." Baekhyun smiles, looking down as Chanyeol's hand rubs idly over his stomach. "I love you, you know." He says softly.

"I know." Chanyeol smiles, leainng in for a kiss. "I love you too." Baekhyun smiles softly and lays his hand on top of Chanyeol's. His phone starts ringing from the bedside table and Baekhyun reaches for it, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asks, laying his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Byun Baekhyun! Why did I find out from Park Yura that Chanyeol finally proposed!?" Baekhyun quickly pulls the phone away from his ear, frowning at it as Chanyeol gives him an uneasy look.

"Umma, it had just happened, I was going to tell you but then they were here and we just got really preoccupied with everything." Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm fucking ecstatic!" Baekhyun frowns at Chanyeol, putting his mother in speaker. "Growing up with and marrying your high school sweetheart? Plus having a child? You're living the dream, honey. I'm so happy for you." Baekhyun blushes and looks up to see Chanyeol doing the same. 

"Thank you for approving, eomeoni." Chanyeol says with a wide smile.

"You're my Baekhyun's best friend, fiancé, and father of his child. Could I ask for better?" Baekhyun's mom sighs softly. Chanyeol laughs quietly, planting a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek.

"I gotta go, umma, it's bedtime." Baekhyun giggles.

"Okay. I love you both."

"We love you too." Baekhyun says before hanging up, putting his phone back on the nighttable before turning to Chanyeol with a grin.

"I love you, Yeollie." Baekhyun laughs, pulling him into a kiss. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol deepens the kiss and moves his hand to tangle in his dark hair, pulling slightly. They both jerk back when they feel a blunt poking from Baekhyun's stomach.

"Did she just-"

"Yeah!" Baekhyun laughs, feeling their child kick again. They stare with awe for a moment before Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. "That's ours, Yeol. We made that."  
Chanyeol laughs and leans forward to kiss his fiancé, his smile blinding when he pulls back.

"I'm so happy this happened." Chanyeol says, letting Baekhyun nuzzle into his neck.

"Me too." Baekhyun smiles, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's neck before closing his eyes. "Can you get the light, Chan?" He asks quietly.

"Of course, Baek." Chanyeol chuckles, standing and shutting off the lights.

"Thanks." Baekhyun sighs, cuddling back against Chanyeol as he climbs back into bed. "I love you." He reminds the younger man.

"I know. I love you too." Chanyeol runs a hand through Baekhyun's hair affectionately. "Go to sleep, Baek."

"One step ahead." Baekhyun smiles widely before falling asleep.


	5. We Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily Xiuhan, lil Baekyeol in the beginning. Next chapter will be cute Baekyeol fluff!

  
"How's my baby!?" Luhan squeals excitedly, dropping to his knees and putting his hands on either side of Baekhyun's stomach. 

  
"She's great, Lu." Baekhyun laughs, patting Luhan's cheek. "Healthy as she should be."

   
"Good." Luhan grins at Baekhyun, pressing a kiss to his belly before moving to sit next to him on the couch. "And how're you, Baek?" 

  
"Tired. Don't get much sleep and what I do get is uncomfortable." Baekhyun shrugs. "Guess I gotta get used to it, though. You don't get much with a baby around either."

  
"It's effecting my sleep, too." Chanyeol pouts playfully, sitting on Baekhyun's other side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

  
"You fucking carry her, see how playful you are after that." Baekhyun snaps, turning to Chanyeol. 

  
"I was joking, Baek." Chanyeol sighs, grabbing Baekhyun's hand. "I know you're going through a lot for this."

  
"Damn right I am. Shit." Baekhyun lays his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

  
"Shouldn't you stop cursing?" Minseok asks as he comes into the room and sits on the floor in front of Luhan.

  
"Eventually yeah." Baekhyun laughs softly. 

  
"I love you." Chanyeol tries instead. 

  
"You fuckin better. It's your fuckin fault." Baekhyun turns his head to look up at Chanyeol. "I love you too, Yeol." He smiles, leaning up for a soft kiss. 

 

~ 

  
"So, we actually have some big news." Luhan grins from Minseok's lap on the floor. 

  
"Come on, shoot." Baekhyun grins back, anticipating what's coming. 

  
"We've been put on the waiting list." Minseok finishes for Luhan, smile blinding.

  
"What?" Chanyeol frowns.

  
"We got accepted to adopt a child." Luhan explains, giddy with excitement. 

  
"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Baekhyun exclaims. 

  
"Congrats, guys." Chanyeol laughs happily. 

  
"They can either set us up with a child they think is suitable or we can go get to know a couple children and then decide." Minseok' squeezes Luhan's hand and pulls him into a short kiss. 

  
"That's so wonderful." Baekhyun smiles widely. "I'm so happy for you, hyung." Baekhyun says specifically for Luhan.

"Thanks, Baek." Luhan blushes from excitement, looking down at his and Minseok's entwined fingers. 

  
"I love you. So much. Never forget that." Minseok whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek before looking back at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

  
"It's almost ready, come on." Luhan waves Baekhyun towards him. He groans and slowly manages to sit up before stamding and slowly lowering back down to the ground.   
"Are you doing it too, hyung?" Luhan turns to Minseok.

  
"I can." He chuckles, letting Luhan move off his lap so they can all get into position. Luhan agreed to do Baekhyun's 'yoga for pregnant people' with him and Chanyeol and Minseok had just tagged along. 

  
"You ready, Baek?" Luhan turned to Baekhyun once they're all in position.

  
"Yeah." Baekhyun gives Luhan a pained look before looking up at the screen. 

  
"You know can adjust position for comfort, Baek." 

  
"I know. I'm good. Hurry up and start this shit." Luhan laughs and presses okay, getting into the rhythm of the yoga.

  
\----

  
"If you'll just sign in here, I'll walk you around." The lady hands Minseok a clipboard. He grins at Luhan before signing them in. "Alright, if you'll follow me." She stands, gesturing for them to follow her. "Are you looking for a boy or a girl?" She asks. 

"We don't have a preference." Luhan answers for them, hand holding Minseok's tightly.

"I love you, Lu." Minseok whispers in his ear.

"I love you too, Min." Luhan giggles as the lady walks them into a room full of children.

"Feel free to walk around, but I'll warn you that most have anxiety so if they don't say anything don't take it personally." She warns. Luhan and Minseok both nod, looking around the room at all the children staring at them. Minseok drags Luhan around a little before Luhan finally tugs Minseok over to the little boy who caught his eye from the get-go.

"Hello." Luhan crouches in front of the boy drawing carefully. He doesn't even look up, just continues to draw. "What are you drawing?" He smiles softly, looking at the picture. The boy finally looks up as if only now noticing the presence of the two males. He looks between them silently.

"My name is Minseok, and this is my fiancé Luhan." Minseok says softly. They boy looks between them before looking down at his drawing and starting again. Minseok looks at Luhan. "Maybe not, Lu." Minseok starts to stand but Luhan doesn't follow suit.

"Hold on." Luhan kneels rather than squatting, placing his hand on the table. The boy flinches and Luhan instantly retracts his hand. Luhan stands next to Minseok, smiling softly at the boy. "We're gonna go now, okay?" He whispers softly. The boy just keeps on drawing, not acknowledging Luhan anymore.

"He came to us mute." A different worker than the one before tells Luhan later when he inquires about the boy. "His dad beat his mom and he used to be forced to watch."

"That's terrible." Luhan lays his head on Minseok's shoulder.

"Yeah. And no one wants to adopt a mute kid, so he's been in here almost a year."

"Minseokkie." Luhan whispers, looking up at his fiancé.

"When can we come back?" Minseok asks.

"Any time you'd like, really."

"Okay, thank you." Minseok smiles.

\----

"What are you drawing?" Luhan asks the little boy quietly, repeating his question from the first day they met. For his sixth time visiting Luhan has gotten a lip twitch out of the little boy and even a gesture to the drawing. "I was wondering if you could tell me your name." Luhan says softly, pulling out a piece of blank paper from his pocket. "Could you write it for me?" The boy stares at Luhan for a moment before taking the paper and writing with his crayon.

"Junseo?" Luhan asks and the boy nods. "Junseo. Is it okay to call you Jun?" Junseo nods slowly before looking back at his drawing. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?" Luhan nudges the paper towards Junseo, who shakes his head.

"How's it going?" Minseok walks over to them and Junseo tenses slightly, looking back down at his paper and drawing again. "You draw so good, I wish I could draw like you." Minseok smiles, evoking no reaction out of the child.

"It's okay, Min. Do you wanna keep talking to the other kids?" Luhan sees Junseo reach for the paper out of the corner of his eye as he facing Minseok.

"I'm fine here, my love." Minseok kisses the tip of Luhan's nose. Luhan turns when he feels a crayon press into his arm.

"Potty." Luhan reads aloud, turning to Junseo. "Do you need to potty, Jun?" He asks. Junseo nods, standing up. "Want me to take you?" He adds. Junseo nods again, going so far as grabbing Luhan's hand as they walk to the bathroom together. Junseo lets Luhan help him onto the toilet and off, also allowing him to help him into the stool under the child's sink.

"Jun." Luhan crouches in front of him before they leave the bathroom. "Do you like Minseok?" Junseo shakes his head. "When we get back to the table can you tell me why?" Junseo nods and takes Luhan's hand again as they walk back to the table where Minseok was on his phone.

"Yeol was checking in." Minseok smiles at Luhan as Junseo climbs back into his seat and starts to write on the paper.

'Scary.' It says.

"Why scary?" Luhan asks softly, handing the paper back.

'Loud.' Junseo writes and Luhan nods, grabbing Misneok's hand.

'I love him.' Luhan writes for Junseo.

'I like you.' Junseo writes back, making Luhan smile widely.

\----

"It has to be perfect, Minseokkie." Luhan looks around the room Junseo will be staying in for a week.

"Is it not perfect?" Minseok turns to him.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Luhan throws his arms around Minseok's neck. "Thank you so much for this, hyung." Luhan grins into Minseok's neck as the doorbell rings. Luhan squeals excitedly, running down the stairs and opening the door. "Junseo!" he exclaims, making the child smile as he hugs Luhan's legs.

"Hi Junseo." Minseok waves slightly, Junseo hiding behind Luhan's legs.

"He's okay." Luhan assures the worker, who nods and walks back down the driveway to her car. "Are you ready, Junseo?" Luhan turns and picks the child up, making him giggle softly.

"Do you want to see your room?" Minseok asks softly. Junseo nods, letting Luhan carry him upstairs to his room.

Junseo points to his chest, a silent question of " _mine_?"

"Yours." Luhan smiles, placing Junseo on the ground to let him look around.

Junseo grins at Luhan.

"Do you like it?" Minseok asks.

Junseo nods quickly and Luhan smiles at the little boy, leading him towards a table covered in art supplies and paper. "This is for you to draw, Jun." He gently pets the top of Junseo's head, looking at the boy.

'Draw?' He writes on a paper, making Luhan smile wider, nodding.

"Yeah. I'll draw with you. Just let me talk to Minseok for a minute, okay?" Junseo nods and Luhan walks out with Minseok.

"I don't think he likes me, Lu." Minseok whispers.

"You give off dominant pheremones, Min. The last person who did that that he trusted was his father. You have to give him time, my love." Luhan pulls Minseok down into a kiss. "Trust me, he'll come around." Minseok nods.

"Alright. Go draw with him, I'll cook."

"Alright, Minseokkie." Luhan giggles, pecking Minseok's lips and heading back into Junseo's room to draw with him.

~

When dinner's done, Minseok pokes his head into Junseo's room to see the boy in Luhan's lap as they flip through what looks like a photo album.

"Dinner." Minseok says softly, not wanting to interrupt but figuring the little boy would be hungry after playing with Luhan.

"Okay Min. We'll be down in a second." Luhan smiles, closing the book with a promise of 'next time'.

\----

By the end of the 'test week' Junseo has both Luhan and Minseok wound so tightly around his finger they'd probably do anything for him. So they do the thing that they all want - they adopt him.

It's a slow process but in around a month Junseo - the poor mute kid who sat in the back of the adoption center and drew - was adopted into a loving family.

"You don't have to call us anything if you dont want to, okay Jun?" Luhan tells him, Minseok nodding behind him. Junseo nods, smiling up at Luhan and Minseok.

'Thank you.' He writes down, making Luhan and Minseok laugh quietly.

"Come here." Luhan pulls Junseo into a hug Minseok gets in on and Junseo doesn't even flinch anymore. Luhan feels tears hit his neck and pulls back to see both Junseo and Minseok crying. He laughs softly and wipes the tears away. "My boys." He chuckles, pressing a kiss to Minseok's forehead. Junseo taps on Luhan's shoulder and points to his forehead. Luhan laughs again and kisses Junseo's forehead too.

"I guess you win, Lu." Minseok laughs softly, kissing Luhan's cheek.

" _We_ win, Minseokkie." Luhan giggles, ruffling Junseo's hair when the boy starts to squirm in his lap. "We win." He repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering (out of curiousity) how would you guys feel if I posted a chaptered BTS/EXO crossover fic? It would be a lot more smut than normal because of the theme, but also cute fluff.
> 
> Also, this chapter and the next were supposed to be one but myself and my friend seemed it too long (it was like 4,000+ words) so we found a good spot to split it at.


End file.
